


love you like crazy

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: it's 3 in the afternoon, jaemin's horny, jeno doesn't have lube. what else is there to say, really?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159
Collections: better together, i met you in a dream





	love you like crazy

There’s something about Jeno, something about him that makes Jaemin want to do whatever he asks him to. He never thought he would feel this way, but he feels _safe_ around Jeno. He feels protected and warm and it’s nice to not have to worry about being tough and guarded all the time. Not that he’d ever act any different than usual around anyone else, but it was easy to let his guard down when he was with Jeno.

They’re lounging around one afternoon, after both of their classes have finished, Jeno on his back with Jaemin curled into his side. Jeno is tapping away on his phone while Jaemin just looks up at him silently. He could stare at Jeno forever, he’s so beautiful.

Jaemin fidgets next to his boyfriend, but Jeno doesn’t even look at him. So he sighs loudly, hoping Jeno will ask him what’s wrong, but that doesn’t work either. Jaemin’s pouting now, he’s so used to Jeno spoiling him. Usually all it takes is Jeno’s intuition to realize Jaemin wants his attention and then they’re both happy. 

“Jenoooo…” the younger whines, tugging at Jeno’s arm. Jeno lowers his phone and glances down at the boy whose head is on his chest.

“What is it, babe?”

Jaemin’s satisfied now, knowing that he has his boyfriend’s full attention. He gets up on his knees and straddles Jeno, hovering over him with his hands on his chest. “I want…” he trails off momentarily, enjoying the way Jeno is eyeing him hungrily. “I wanna have sex,” he admits, subconciously bringing a hand to his mouth to chew on his thumb nail. 

Jeno smirks, moving a hand to cup Jaemin’s ass and squeezing gently. “Yeah?”

Jaemin sighs, happily this time, easily melting into Jeno’s touch. “Yeah. Want you.” He’s sitting directly on Jeno’s crotch, so he grinds down a little and gasps when Jeno smacks his ass lightly in return. 

Neither of them are really fully dressed, Jeno already had his shirt off, clad in just a pair of black sweatpants, while Jaemin’s wearing just his boxers and a shirt of Jeno’s that he slipped into as soon as he got home. Jeno’s a bit overwhelmed by Jaemin, but he always is. The younger just looks so goddamn adorable and yet so sexy at the same time, wearing Jeno’s shirt that’s just a bit too big on him and exposes one of his collarbones while grinding on him and asking to be fucked. 

“D’you wanna ride me?”

“Nuh-uh,” is Jaemin’s response, shaking his head and pouting. “I want you to do it, please.”

And Jeno is weak, he’s so, so weak. He could never say no to Jaemin. Those big eyes get him every time. 

“You have to let me get up then, sweetheart,” Jeno reminds him, patting his thigh gently. Jaemin does, clambering off of the elder and flopping down on his back in the middle of the bed. Jeno chuckles and sits up himself so they can switch positions, Jeno now kneeling over the younger and looking down at him lovingly. Jaemin’s hair is fanned out around his head like a halo and he’s already pulling off his boxers, beaming when Jeno helps him tug them off. Jaemin is so impatient, and as soon as they’re off he’s whining “C’mon daddy, please,” fidgeting under Jeno and pulling at the waistband of the elder’s sweats. 

“Be patient, baby,” Jeno chides, grabbing both of Jaemin’s wrists in one hand and using the other to pull his sweats down. He’s not wearing any boxers, and Jaemin’s mouth practically starts watering when he lays eyes on Jeno’s half-hard cock. “Fuck,” the younger mumbles, and Jeno smacks his thigh. “Don’t use such naughty words, princess.” 

Jaemin pouts again but shuts up, spreading his legs and using both hands to spread his cheeks invitingly, making Jeno groan. “God, look at you,” Jeno mumbles, running a hand through his hair. 

“ _Please_ fuck me, daddy,” Jaemin begs, more impatient with every passing second. “Please, I want you so bad.”

Jeno reaches down to run his thumb over Jaemin’s hole, chuckling when the younger boy gasps in response. “Just put it in, daddy!” Jaemin demands, and Jeno wants to know when the hell his Nana got so bratty.

“We need lube, darling,” Jeno reminds him, but Jaemin just shakes his head, making Jeno’s eyes widen.

“You can take me just like this,” he says shyly, bringing one of his thumbs to his lips and sticking it in his mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeno practically growls. “You really want me to fuck you like this… dry and raw?” The thought turns him on more than he’d like to admit, if the way he’s now fully hard is anything to go by. 

Jaemin nods, taking his thumb out of his mouth as he looks up at Jeno with hooded eyes. “Just put your dick in me, Lee Jeno,” he orders, and it makes Jeno’s head spin how the younger boy can go from sucking on his thumb and begging to be fucked to _telling_ Jeno how to fuck him. Jaemin must see it in Jeno’s eyes because he adds a “...Please?” cheekily.

“Okay, baby,” is all he says, his voice barely a whisper. Jaemin beams. 

Jeno lines himself up Jaemin’s entrance, trying not to show his nerves, but it’s not working. He’s terrified of hurting Jaemin, he always is during sex, but this… this is a whole new level they’re going to and he doesn’t know if Jaemin realizes how much this will probably hurt.

He must, though, because he reaches a hand up to cup Jeno’s jaw and murmurs “It’s okay, Jen. You could never hurt me.” 

And Jeno feels his heart swell, so he takes a deep breath and pushes into Jaemin, burying himself inside his boyfriend in one solid thrust.

It makes Jaemin cry, of course it does, because it’s tight and hot and rough and painful. Jeno looks at him in alarm, terrified, but Jaemin smiles through his tears, reassuring him. Then he closes his eyes and exhales slowly, trying to catch his breath, and Jeno waits patiently for his sign to continue.

After a moment, Jaemin whispers, “You can keep going,” and Jeno only hesitates briefly before continuing. 

It hurts both of them, each thrust, but Jaemin is so tight around him that Jeno hardly even notices, overwhelmed by pleasure. He only hopes Jaemin feels the same. 

Jaemin grabs at one of Jeno’s wrists, and the older boy watches in awe as Jaemin pulls it to his mouth, sucking on two of Jeno’s fingers while he looks up at him with those teary, gorgeous eyes of his. It makes Jeno want to wreck him, so he speeds up his thrusts, obsessed with the way it makes Jaemin’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

Jeno’s fingers aren’t quite enough to keep him quiet, and Jaemin moans around them loudly. He’s drooling, too, and Jeno can’t help but feel proud that it’s _him_ making Jaemin feel like that. It’s _him_ hitting just the right angle inside Jaemin, making the younger boy release a guttural moan and sob. Jeno’s rhythm falters when he hears it, but Jaemin orders “Don’t you dare stop, Jeno,” through gritted teeth. So he doesn’t.

It doesn’t take Jeno long to come after that, and he leans down to mouth at Jaemin’s neck as he spills inside him. Jaemin lets out a whimper at the feeling and reaches between their bodies to tug on his dick, but Jeno swats his hand away and does it himself. It’s only a few short strokes before Jaemin is coming hard, all over both of their stomachs. Jeno moves to pull out, but Jaemin whines and mumbles out “Not yet, wanna keep it in,” and how can Jeno say no to that? So he stays buried in Jaemin, letting the younger boy pull Jeno to his body and clench around Jeno’s soft cock, as if he’s in wonder at having something inside him still. 

After a while, Jeno lifts his head to say “I’m gonna pull out now, okay?” and Jaemin pouts but nods anyway. Jeno does, and Jaemin whines at the feeling of being empty, so Jeno takes matters into his own hands. He flips Jaemin onto his stomach and pulls his ass into the air, inhaling sharply as he watches his cum trickle out of the younger’s hole. 

“Eat it daddy, please,” Jaemin cries out, but Jeno snorts. “You’ll be doing that, princess,” is his answer, and without any warning he shoves two fingers into Jaemin’s hole. Jaemin arches his back and Jeno works his magic, moving his fingers inside and making Jaemin cry out with every brush against his sensitive walls. Eventually he removes his fingers, covered in his own cum, and grabs Jaemin by the back of his neck, forcing his head up as Jeno stays kneeling between his legs. “Open wide,” is all Jeno has to say, and Jaemin does so, tongue lolling out and making desperate sounds. Jeno pushes his cum-covered fingers past Jaemin’s lips, who sucks them eagerly, licking them clean. 

“Good job, baby,” he says when Jaemin twists his upper half around and opens his mouth to show Jeno he’s swallowed it all. Jaemin beams at the praise. Jeno flops down on the bed next to Jaemin, who immediately wraps himself around him. “Did I do good, daddy?” he asks, looking up at Jeno with those huge doll-like eyes of his, and Jeno chuckles and kisses him on the forehead. Then, when Jaemin glowers at him, the lips. “Yeah, princess, of course you did.” 

Jaemin beams, and, finally content, snuggles closer to his boyfriend as Jeno pulls a blanket over the two of them. 


End file.
